


Pull Me Over

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Content, Fingering, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Male Model, Multiple Orgasms, Night, Not rape though don't worry, Sex, Threesome, buttplug, dirty cops, male sex, public, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's a male model late for a job, Morgan and Hotch are the dirty cops who pull him over.</p><p>Pretty much exactly how it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Over

Spencer swallowed as the police car waved him down, he pulled over into a small ditch, it was pitch black along the empty road, and as he pulled down the window, he was slightly relieved to find it was a humid night. The two police officers stepped out o their car and one of them, the taller one hung back, while the darker man leaned down in his window. "H-hello Officer," He nodded, pushing his recently cut hair out of his eyes "I know I was speeding, but I'm really late for a shoot and-"

The dark man shone a light in his face, and Spencer blinked while he whistled "Hello pretty boy," he laughed, smiling wickedly "I'm Officer Morgan, and this vehicle matches one in an investigation we're working on, do you mind if we search it?"

"N-no, of course not," Spencer fumbled with his seatbelt, stepping out. He was wearing tight black jeans, a dark purple shirt with a black waistcoat, honestly, he was dressed for the shoot and he was never gonna make it there now. Morgan started searching the car, and the other agent came up to him, nodding curtly

"What's your name, son?"

"Um, I'm Spencer Reid-"

"He's a model," Morgan called from the backseat as he looked around. 

"I'm Agent Hotchner." The stern looking, dark haired man nodded "Good to meet you," Spencer nodded awkwardly, stepping away from him slightly in the darkness.

"Hey Hotch!" Morgan called, he came around grinning "It's completely clean, he must be a good boy,"

"Oh yeah?" Hotch laughed, reaching out and grabbing Reid's arm violently, twisting it as he pulled him so Reid's back was against his chest as he hissed into his ear "Are you a good little boy?" Spencer squirmed uncomfortably, heart racing and unsure what to do. "Morgan, the cuffs-"

"What?" Spencer exclaimed, jerking violently out of Hotch's grip only to be caught by Morgan who wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him back to him, holding a gun to his head "I didn't do anything!" He panted, eyes watering at the lack of oxygen "God I swear I didn't-"

"We know," Hotch grinned "But you are too delectable to pass up," and he unbuttoned Spencer's jeans, and everything clicked. They were going to fuck him. God, he should have been repulsed, but they were both so hot, and as Hotch pulled his jeans and underwear down, he couldn’t explain why he was half hard and aching. The older man grinned as he got down onto his knees “Morgan, I think we struck the lottery with this one,” before enveloping Spencer’s whole, long thick member into his mouth.

He stiffened, whining when Morgan loosened the grip around his neck, but kept the gun pressed beside his head, he began kissing down Spencer’s long, pale neck, biting and leaving bruises. He closed his eyes, a light sheen of swear covering him as he shook. When Morgan slid one hand up his smooth torso to pinch his nipples he could only moan lowly, before his body started spasming, Hotch was deep throating easily, humming around his member sending sharp vibrations bolting through him. “I’m gonna…” he gasped for breath, the cool metal of the gun on his temple sending something indescribable through him, something on the edge of fear, and pain, but being so deliciously wanted, and he exploded in Hotch’s mouth, but he man just pressed his hands firmly into Spencer’s milky thighs and swallowed all he had to give, and when he was done, he flicked his tongue over the over-sensitive tip, watching him shake uncontrollably. Hotch stood grinning

“We caught a live one here, Morgan,” he grinned, taking in Spencer’s thoroughly debauched look. 

Morgan laughed, tucking his gun back into his belt, and taking off his handcuffs, screwing them tightly behind Spencer’s back. He pushed the lean model over the back of the car and turned to Hotch wantingly “I wanna fuck him.”

Hotch laughed, tossing him a tube of lube “Better stretch him first,” 

Morgan grinned, fisting his fingers in Reid’s hair and forcing him to arch his back, so he could hiss in his ear, while his hips trapped Reid to the car, and Reid’s trapped hands pushed against his stomach “Hear that, pretty boy? I get to fuck you good, you won’t be walking straight for weeks,” Spencer could only moan, face flushed a deep red with desire as Morgan slid one slick finger into his heat. “Fuck Hotch, he’s tight, too tight, might be a virgin,”

Hotch was suddenly by Spencer’s head, pressing a cool hand against his burning cheek “What about that, slut? You a virgin?” Spencer nodded against the hood, breathing unevenly, Hotch grinned “We’re gonna ruin you for other men,”

“He’s so perfect,” Morgan breathed, steadily rocking two fingers into him, and watching Spencer’s hips jerk back to meet his fingers thrust for thrust “Hasn’t even said no yet,”

“That’s because he wants it,” Hotch observed, running his fingers through Spencer’s hair, leaning forward to place an awkwardly position, but hot and sloppy kiss on his lips, Hotch bit his bottom lip, only just not drawing blood, and forcing his tongue into Spencer’s wanting mouth. 

And then Morgan positioned the head of his long, hard dick at Spencer’s puckered hole “I think I’m gonna go slow,” he decided out loud “Want the pretty boy to enjoy it,”

“He’d enjoy it no matter what you did to him,” Hotch noted, almost fondly “I think we might want to keep him,”

Spencer mewled softly as Morgan pushed the head of his dick into him, it felt fantastic, and as the rest of the large cock filled him up, Spencer could feel every ridge and vein, brushing against a bundle of sensitive nerves everywhere, he pushed back, trying to pull his hands out of his restraints, to no avail. “Please…” he whispered eventually, gasping for breath, eyes clenched shut “Fuck…move,”

Morgan, who had been waiting for him to adjust, smiled wildly, pulled out and slammed back in eagerly with full force his balls slapping against his ass cheeks, he gripped Spencer’s hips tightly, creating a harsh and forceful rhythm that the brunette responded too eagerly, every slam was right against his prostate and it made him howl with pleasure. Hotch was breathing heavily just watching the whole ordeal, and palmed himself gently through his uniformed trousers. “I agree,” Morgan hissed as he plunged deeper and deeper into the tight heat and fuck, Spencer looked beautiful like this, back arched, glistening with want as he neared second orgasm as a delicious friction was created against his prostate. The air was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and heavy breathing before Morgan spun them around, so he was leaning against the hood, Spencer straddling him backwards, legs spread over his legs, back flush against his chest.

Hotch walked around the front, pulling his pants down and pumping his cock leisurely, before lining his cock up with Morgan’s. Spencer cried out in unfiltered arousal at the thought of being doubly penetrated, and when Hotch pushed in a finger, to stretch around his swollen rim he bucked like a wanton whore. 

Hotch slid in slowly, plenty of lube stopped any injuries, but the delicious stretch of two cocks inside him made him ache. “Please…” Spencer hissed, throwing his head back against Morgan’s shoulder “Oh god please…”

“Don’t worry baby boy,” Morgan soothed, kissing his neck “We got you,”

Hotch was fully sheathed then, and Spencer felt fantastic, stuffed to the brimming like that, and they began to thrust alternately, both pummelling his prostate with every stroke, and he was lost, gone, and in a cry of ecstasy he came, hot and burning, and then Morgan released deep inside him, which sent Hotch over the top, and they filled Spencer up with their seed, before pulling out, and Spencer slumped, nearly unconscious from hazy pleasure against the car. Reid thought for a moment they would just leave him there, well fucked and stiff, but he felt something being pushed against his ass hole, he moaned, trying to shove away the intruding object but Hotch soothed him, sucking on his ear lobe as the butt plug was twisted nice and deep “Just to keep our seed inside you,” whispered.

Spencer felt himself being spun around, his jeans being pulled up, and fastened, the butt plug still deep inside him, the handcuffs coming off, and his hair brushed out of his eyes. Morgan smiled at him, handing him a card with a plain printed number “Call us, pretty boy,” and he kissed him hard, before heading back to his police car, Hotch smirked at him, before leaving too. Spencer stood there, slightly stunned for a moment, as he rubbed his wrists and headed into his car.

As he sat down, the buttplug nudged deeper and he groaned, starting the engine. 

He was late for the shoot.

But luckily, it wasn’t the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dear lord comment  
> x


End file.
